Dernier tango avant la guerre
by Arnavin
Summary: Un serpentard et une pousouffle... Une fuite et des retrouvailles... Les poufsouffles peuventils survivre à une guerre qui déchire le monde et les hommes ? AVERTISSEMENT, fic très sombre avec des propos crus et violents, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est une fic très sombre, elle se passe dans un contexte de guerre avec tout ce que cela comporte comme violences. Âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous.

Elle stoppa le sort de lumos. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, alors qu'elle fouillait ardemment à la recherche d'un livre au sein de la section interdite. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas madame Pince pensa-t-elle. Elle entendit le spas derrière elle, puis soudain, plus rien. Elle sentit un picotement dans son dos, un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Elle n'osait plus bouger, paralysée, elle ne savait pas qui était l'âtre humain derrière elle et cela ne la rassurait pas. Elle ne lança pas de lumos, car elle ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse. La tension montait dans la pièce. Et une intuition lui cria qu'on ne lui voulait pas du bien. Elle s'élança vers l'avant, sans se retourner et courut se perdre dans les dédales labyrinthiques de la bibliothèque. On la suivait, quand soudain, elle trouva un recoin, elle se tapit dans l'obscurité et attendit. L'attente semblait interminable, elle n'entendit aucun bruit si ce n'est un murmure de froissement de vêtements et juste après, une étreinte dure et solide qui l'enserre par derrière et une main longue et fine qui vint se plaquer sur sa bouche. Elle voulut la mordre et se tortiller, mais elle était prise dans un étau de fer. Elle sentait le corps chaud de la personne derrière, le corps maintenu contre le torse de l'homme. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. L'homme dû le sentir car il desserra sa prise permettant juste à la jeune femme de respirer. Des pas s'approchèrent de nouveau et passèrent le seuil de la réserve. Deux mangemorts.

"J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir senti la présence de cette salope de sang de bourbe ici."

"Quel dommage, moi qui voulais m'amuser un peu, lui donner une bonne leçon. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être divinement chaude".

"Allez viens ! On va se rattraper sur d'autres étudiantes."

A peine étaient-ils partis, que l'homme et la jeune femme basculèrent derrière l'étagère dans un passage souterrain. L'homme la traîna, toujours une main sur sa bouche, le long des dédales du souterrain. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une salle secrète d'où partaient plusieurs autres souterrains. Il relâcha sa prise. La jeune fille tomba à terre. Elle reconnut son homme mystérieux avec effroi, lorsqu'il lança un sort pour illuminer la pièce. Des torches s'enflammèrent.

L'homme pointa sa baguette pointée sur elle.

"Pas un mot", murmura-t-il détachant ses mots un à un.

Il écoutait les bruits, chaque son du château de poudlard se répercutant en écho dans cette pièce, comme si cet endroit pouvait constituer un point d'écoute de tout ce qui se passait dans le château. Le plafond était très haut et les murs en vieilles pierres. Cette pièce devait sûrement être l'une des plus anciennes de Poudlard.

Soudain, le Professeur Rogue s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit les poignets d'une main et de l'autre, il lui pressa fortement les joues entre sa main. Il mit son visage si près du sien que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, ses yeux rivés aux siens.

"Ne sortez surtout pas d'ici pour le moment si vous tenez à la vie, au petit matin, comptez environ dans 6 heures, empruntez à nouveau le souterrain par lequel nous sommes passés, tapez distinctement 5 coups en traçant un pentacle au niveau de la porte et vous vous retrouverez à nouveau dans la réserve."

La jeune fille avait toujours les yeux qui coulaient. Il la relâcha.

"Ou allez-vous à présent" ?

"Là ou vous n'aimeriez pas vous trouver. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dis."

Il disparut dans l'ombre empruntant l'un des tunnels menant sûrement à l'extérieur. La jeune fille reste seule. Elle entend des échos de cris, de sorts mortels, de tortures, Poudlard a été pénétrée par les mangemorts. Elle fond en larmes, dehors, des amis à elle se font tuer, torturer, de toutes les sortes qui soient, et elle, grande lâche, elle reste ici, à sangloter sur le sort du monde et des autres, sans rien faire d'autre que se lamenter. Mais elle est paralysée par sa propre peur et si elle sort, elle sait que sera probablement sa propre fin.

Au bout de dix minutes elle entend des bruits de pas, dans le tunnel ou Severus Snape vient de disparaître. Le même homme qui vient de s'y engouffrer en sort et se dirige vers elle. L'expression de son visage n'est guère rassurante, et un mélange de haine et de colère sans nom y est inscrit.

"Levez-vous Miss !" Ordonna-t-il, levant sa baguette sur elle.


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune fille étonnée regarde l'homme venir se placer devant et sur le coup de la surprise, ne réagit pas.

Levez-vous Miss Bones !

Il soupira, et s'impatienta alors qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux et soudain, il la prit violemment par le bras et lui pointa la baguette directement sur la tempe, l'enserrant contre lui pour la faire avancer dans le tunnel, le même que celui qu'il vient d'emprunter.

L'homme est sur ses gardes, elle le soupçonne de l'avoir pris en otage pour pouvoir l'échanger contre sa propre liberté, peut-être qu'il avait prévu ce plan depuis le début et que c'est pour cela qu'il lui a sauvée la vie. Non, sinon, il ne lui aurait sûrement pas dit de partir. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin la réflexion, car ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, ou les lueurs de la nuit lunaire se reflétaient. Au-dehors, elle pouvait entendre des voix. Mangemorts ou membres de l'ordre ? Elle allait bientôt le savoir.

Un homme avec une main en argent, ainsi qu'un autre avec les cheveux longs et blonds les accueillirent à la sortie du tunnel.

Et bien Severus, quelle ravissante petite chose tu nous ramènes là ! Cette très chère Miss Bones ! s'exclame ce cher Lucius, Queudver, tremblotant se terrant derrière lui.

L'homme aux cheveux longs s'approche. Il saisit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, et lui pince les joues.

Savez-vous jeune demoiselle que c'est moi qui ait fait hurler votre tante de douleur, si elle n'avait pas tant hurlée comme une faible petite poufsouffle, je lui aurais peut-être laissée la vie sauve, mais j'aime entendre mes victimes geindre sous les sorts.

Lucius, soupire Severus agacé, n'abîme pas mon appât s'il te plaît.

Lucius retire ses mains du visage de la jeune fille et severus la jette en avant pointant toujours sa baguette sur elle.

En tout cas, j'aimerais savoir ce que cachent ces vêtements, chaque morceau de tissu doit cacher une parcelle insoupçonnée de pure beauté, dit-il d'une voix rêveuse, se passant la langue sur les lèvres à cette idée.

La jeune fille à ces mots affiche une grimace de pur dégoût. Le professeur Rogue ne laisserait sûrement jamais une telle chose arriver à l'une de ses élèves. Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'observer, il scrutait intensément l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'empoigna soudainement par le bras.

Bien allons-y, vous allez rencontrer le maître Miss et vous allez sentir votre célèbre courage poufsouffléen inexistant trembler, dit Lucius. Il éclata d'un rire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Soudain, un bruit sourd le fit se détourner de la jeune fille. Il se retourna, Queudver venait de chuter, probablement en trébuchant sur une pierre, mais il ne bougeait plus et restait étalé au sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Lucius s'approcha, aucun souffle. Seulement la mort, une mort de couleur violette. Et sans qu'il eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, il s'effondra aussi, simplement, dans la grâce d'une lumière violette.

Un « pop » de transplanage se fit écho dans la nuit, la jeune fille avait disparue et Rogue aussi.


End file.
